


Pastel Tea

by crystal_rose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Erwin to the rescue, Genderfluid Eren, Levi is quietly badass, M/M, Pastel Eren, Tea shop AU, some homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_rose/pseuds/crystal_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a slow day at the tea shop where Levi works, until a bundle of ruffled pastels and turquoise eyes stumbles in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cottontale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontale/gifts).



> Hooray for my first post on AO3! I wrote this and posted it on tumblr a little while ago, but I wanted it to be here as well. Just a note, Eren's bullies are the source of the homophobic slurs, but they get what's coming to them.  
> Enjoy!

Normally these things happen on a rainy night, or a sunny afternoon, but this time it was an overcast morning.

We begin with Levi, slowly slogging his way through the morning shift at the tea café where he worked. Enter a flurry of pastel ruffles and big turquoise eyes as a young man in a skirt dashed through the front door.

Levi's eyes widened as the young man, clearly frightened, darted around the counter to crouch at the ravenette's feet. However, before Levi could begin to berate the brat, three big guys who looked like they popped steroids like candy dashed through the front door.

"You. Tea guy. Did you see a brunette fairy in girly clothes run b - OWWWCCHH!!!!!!!"

Levi smirked as he watched the giant bully hop around, covered from head to toe in still-steaming chocolate chai. "Whoops."

One of the other assholes launched the usual tirade about how he had the worst customer service and where was his manager and they were gonna get him fired and yadda yadda yadda. He'd heard it all before.

Levi's smirk only grew as his giant manager, Erwin, walked out from the back, still wearing his rainbow sweater from the protest he had attended just that morning. "I happen to be the manager of this establishment. Is there a problem, gentlemen?" 

With sneers of disgust and muttered vows of revenge, the three idiots withdrew. Even they knew not to tangle with Erwin when he was wearing what Hanji liked to call his 'commanding officer' expression. As they left, the brunette poked his head over the counter and flipped them off, drawing a chuckle from Erwin. "And who do we have here? Were they chasing you?"

The boy nodded. "Thank you for not telling them I was here. I really appreciate it."

Levi's face left smirk territory and became a straight-up leer. "So, are you gonna keep crouching at my feet? Not that I mind..."

The boy shot to his feet and scrambled around the counter, blushing. "N.... No sir!"

Erwin chuckled again. "So what's your name, kid?"

"Eren. And thanks again." Eren bowed to the two older men, still blushing. 

Levi's eyebrow shot up as Eren's skirt rode up and probably revealed more than Eren intended when he got dressed that morning. "Hmm, not bad." Eren blushed again before dashing out the door.

Erwin sent Levi a knowing look before returning to the back, where Mike was probably waiting for him since Erwin had no notion of basic professionalism or hygiene and ugh, Levi did NOT want to picture Erwin and his boyfriend doing anything like that because NO.

Levi sighed. Well, at least he had the memory of a certain bright-eyed brat to keep him company.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? See a typo? Please review!


End file.
